


Sweet Peril

by Moonstone305



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone305/pseuds/Moonstone305
Summary: Y/N is different. The world has always rejected her, so now, she'll reject the world in return. Everyone whom she loves leaves her. She's broken, but taped together. She hides in the shadows, but lives in the spotlight.She is Sweet Peril: The Shadow AngelThis is one of my fanfictions transferred from Wattpad. It's not the best thing in the world, but I mean, why not just post it here too. Here's the original link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/177795913-sweet-peril-karma-x-reader





	1. Prologue

_Despair_

"Please! Stop!"

**"You're a monster."**

"No! I'm not!"

"Wait, don't do this!"

**"Why not? It's your fault anyway!"**

_Fear_

"Help! Someone! Anyone! Please!"

**"Nothing you say will spare you."**

_**"Please, let her go at least!"** _

**"Give it up already."**

"No! You can't split us apart!"

**"Yes. I can, and yes. I will. Now come on!"**

"No! Please!"

_Insanity_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE UNDERESTIMATED ME! THAT IS YOUR FATAL MISTAKE!"

**"Wh-what a-are y-you?"**

"The Shadow Angel. Your savior and your destruction."

_Hope_

"Sensei.......... I'll see you again. I hope."


	2. Chapter 1: Decision Made

Bam! Bam! Bam!

My door shook under the pressure of the heavy pounding.

"Open up!" A male voice was heard through the din of the abuse my poor door was going through.

I jumped out of bed, landing silently on the usually creaky floorboards, as to not alert the intruder to my presence. Quickly slipping on a shirt and pair of shorts, I jumped out of the window. Surprisingly, they hadn't posted a guard around my house. Their mistake. The last person who underestimated me ended up dead.

I snuck around the house, suppressing my bloodlust and masking my presence, to make sure no one could sense me. I peeked around the corner, spotting a spiky black-haired male banging on the door, still shouting at the now empty house to get me to come out. Flipping open the small foldable hunting knife that I kept strapped to my thigh at all times. Creeping up to the unsuspecting male, I rolled my eyes. You would think a government official would be more careful.

In one fluid motion, I lept onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist, and bringing my knife close to his throat, drawing a little blood. He went still immediately. I do suppose a quick death would stop anyone in their tracks pretty quickly.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I breathed threateningly into his ear.

"I am Tadaomi Karasuma. I am a government official here to request your services." His words were calm despite the immediate danger at hand. He swallowed, trying to loosen my hold. I only held the knife closer.

I got off his back, still keeping a wary eye on him. He turns around, holding his hands out to show that he held no weapons. I extended my senses, looking for other people. None were detected.

"Why? What would you need me for?" I asked. "I've been wanted with a bounty on my head for years."

"This." The dark-eyed male dug a hand into his shirt. I tensed up, putting up a defense in case he grabbed a weapon. Instead, he held out a picture towards me. "A yellow octopus-like creature has appeared not long ago demanding to teach Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High. Also known as the End Class. We have complied on the condition that he agrees to not hurt the students. And, the students are required to assassinate him."

"Hold on." I interrupted the government official in the middle of his explanation. "THE STUDENTS?! You're telling me that a group of 15-year-olds are trying to assassinate someone? That's a little too young, don't you think?"

"Yes. The students. And they aren't too young. You are the same age. And you've been in this business for many years." Karasuma continued. "As I was saying, the students are required to assassinate this creature. The bounty is 10 billion yen. We want you to join them."

"So. You want me to join a group of delinquents, pretend to be their friend, act all buddy-buddy with them, all to assassinate a yellow octopus."

"Seems like you got the message," Karasuma said. "Just one more thing. This creature goes up to Mach 20. And he blew up 70% of the moon."

Three

Two

One

"WHAT?!"

***Back in the house after Karasuma leaves***

_"He told me all about this class of his. 3-E of Kunugigaoka. The assassination classroom. I would be transferred directly to this class. However, is it really such a good idea after_ _that_ _? Maybe it will take my mind off things. The bounty is nothing to laugh at either. I want to give it a try."_ I thought.

The file folder with all the information about the target was on the coffee table. _I see the kids have decided to call him Korosensei. The unkillable teacher. Interesting name choice._ At the back of the folder was a small slip of yellow paper. There was a phone number and a name. Tadaomi Karasuma. It must have been there for when I accepted the offer.

I dialed the number into my phone. It rang exactly four times before someone picked it up.

"Hello, Karasuma. It's Angel. I'm calling to let you know that I have accepted the offer." I waited for the answer.

"Ummm....." A young male voice, who was obviously than Karasuma, spoke. _Shoot_.

"Oh yes," A different voice spoke up. Another male. Smoother than the previous, and definitely more dangerous. "Apologies on my part, but our teacher is a bit... preoccupied right now. What about that offer?"

"Apologies on **my** part, but I can't share that with you," I said back.

"Oh, too bad.~ It would have been so much fun."

-Beep-

The phone went silent. The person had hung up.

**??? P.O.V**.

"Why'd you do that?" I turned to look at the blue-haired shorty standing next to me.

"Because," I replied. "It was fun."

"Still...." The blue-eyed male pondered, his hand on his chin, with a pencil and a notebook in his other palm that seemingly appeared out of thin air. "I wonder who that was? She called herself Angel. And something about an offer."

"Loosen up Nagisa; we'll find out eventually."

Just then, our now angry teacher burst through the door of his office. I leaned on the edge of his desk, smirking, while holding the cellular device that I had been using in my left hand.

"Looking for this, teach?" My smirk grew wider. "Here, someone called Angel said that she would accept your offer. Later, teach."

I hopped out of the window, tossing the phone to Nagisa, leaving him to face Karasuma's rage.

"KARMA!" I heard both of them shriek in anger as I disappeared into the woods.

**Y/N P.O.V**.

For a while, I thought about it. _That strange phone call. Who had answered it? And how careless of a government official to leave his mobile device unattended. The boy who had answered the phone, One of Karasuma's students? This is getting more interesting by the second._

I waited a couple of minutes before calling him again. The owner of the phone picked up after only one ring.

"Angel is that you?" The man speaking, this time, was Karasuma himself. _Good._

"Yes. By the way Karasuma, it really is quite careless to leave your phone just lying around."

"I don't need a lecture. My students informed me you accepted my offer?" He asked.

"Correct. When do I begin?"

"Tomorrow. Come to the school around 6:00. We'll need to get you your uniform."

"Fine. I look forward to tomorrow."

-Beep-

I hung up the call. Putting the phone down on top of my coffee table, I plodded upstairs to my bedroom. I collapsed on my bedsheets and looked at the picture on my nightstand. _Sensei... I'm moving on...._ The dark-haired man in the frame only stared back at me without a sound. I sighed and rolled over, tears starting to make their way down my cheeks, falling asleep after a short while.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Hello everyone!**

**It's your Author-Chan here! I decided to transfer this work here because I liked it and wanted to share it with everyone! I hope you guys enjoy!**   
  
  


**Word count: 1260 words**


End file.
